Fields of Glory
by AwesomePecan2
Summary: For a moment, Alfred's heart beat strongly, his hand jerked by his hip, and his eyes flashed brightly. That voice… And that single moment took what was left of his life and energy and he let his eyes slip shut.


**A/N: The first half was inspired by **_**Tender Horns**_**, episode 3 of Mushi-Shi, which is an awesome-ly gorgeous anime I might add!**

**XxXxXx**

Fields of Glory

This place was white.

This place was not cold. Nor was it warm.

Small dots of white fell around him; dots that could have been snow, but Alfred somehow knew they were not. He wondered – transparent thoughts attempting to reclaim purchase in his mind, desperate and frantic – if this was what the end felt like, though he could not recall the reason for it.

_An earth-trembling blast, a flash of manic violet-red eyes, a spark of white lightening, and then…_

A breath, a movement, the slow dimming of blue eyes; eyes that should have always been bright with cheerful optimism and righteous determination.

His body told him to move, his mind shouting out weak screams of directions, his heart trying to persuade him to get up…

_A reluctant smile, a wistful farewell, a shattering of hearts, and then…_

_Ah… That's it…_ He remembered now, why it happened. He remembered now, why he did not care if he… No… what was the reason? No, he could not remember. He thought he did, but… Who did that smile belong to?

_A shriek, a flash of terror, a brush with death, a body of pure white standing over him, turning back to see him, and then…_

Memories, these were… but they were… Alfred was certain these were memories. Of course, they had to be. But they were not right. Or was this all a…?

Alfred floated in the void. His heart beat slower and slower. But did his heart ever beat? His mind was fuzzy. Was it ever clear? His life was slipping away, but… did he ever really live?

He could feel it; the warmth engulfing him in its gentle embrace. He could see it; the soft blue sky welcoming him with open arms. He could sense it; that familiar, comforting feeling blossoming in his chest.

_Such a silly boy you are._

For a moment, Alfred's heart beat strongly, his hand jerked by his hip, and his eyes flashed brightly. That voice… And that single moment took what was left of his life and energy and he let his eyes slip shut.

Bare feet with gold wrapped around white shins sank into the ground of the snow-like void. They stopped as their owner knelt behind Alfred's golden head. A soft humming floated passed thin, softly smiling lips. Arms lifted, hands reaching out and cupping Alfred's motionless face between strong, elegant hands.

"Such a silly boy you are."

His hands cupped the boy's cheeks, cradling his face. Hands slipped up, palms cupping his ears for a moment so maybe Alfred could hear the ocean. The hands rose higher, long fingers trailing delicately. They carded through his hair, lifted his head into his lap. The hands moved again, covering the sides of his head with thumbs pressed gently over his closed eyes.

A breath of laughter, a rustling of white robes; he leaned over the boy, smiling, still smiling softly with those lips floating over parted ones, warm breath ghosting over in a whisper.

"Alfred. My dear Alfred, you need to wake up."

The petite man's body glowed, light emanating from him with bright power and life.

"Do you not remember? The promise you made?"

Two white orbs materialized, hovering over the shoulder blades of an arched, bare back.

"You need to wake up, love. You are not done and they still need you."

He closed the distance, kissing chapped lips lightly. The orbs increased in size, growing and growing, opening and expanding. He lifted his head, lifted his torso, lifted his face to the non-existent sky in this white void, and in a great rush of howling wind his wings expanded; glowing and emanating power…

Reviving a life.

XxXxXx

Alfred felt as if he was waking from a dream, a deep sleep. The memories came back to him in a rush but he did not jerk awake or panic. Instead he opened his sleepy bright eyes, gazing upon the wooden ceiling of an inn.

_A childish gaze, an innocently cruel smile, cold and evil looming behind him and them like winter…_

_A dozen determined eyes meeting his own, a dozen hearts drumming loudly, a dozen people ready to regain their homes and their freedom and their lives, a dozen people ready and scared and eager…_

_Alfred stood before them all, stood to lead them all, stood to fight with his comrades, his brothers…_

_Raging blue clashed with vibrant green. Ah, yes! He knew this person, he remembered! And yes, he would keep his promise that was certain!_

Alfred smiled softly. "And you'll be there with me all the way…"

_A fiery gaze, a gentlemanly determined smirk, white warmth and inexorable might expanding behind him in semblance of an angel's wings, Alfred's eternal guardian._

"Arthur."

**XxXxXx**

**A/N: So there it is folks, my first fic. It's very short, I know, but I really rather like it and to those of you who stuck around, thank you. If anyone is confused with anything, just ask and I will do my best to explain. Or if you do understand but would like a little more background, then I would be happy to oblige. Just note that I have absolutely no plans to continue this into a multi-chapter fic, but with good reason.**

**So! Drop a review and/or criticism and thanks again. This is so awesome and exciting! Can't wait!**

_*My bad. Add in the author's notes and the word count becomes misleading, hehe.*_


End file.
